


if you had the power

by hannahoftheinternet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Monologue, Platonic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/hannahoftheinternet
Summary: Phil catches sight of a question in the chat during his livestream and decides to answer it.





	if you had the power

“If you had the power to change one person’s life, how would you do it?” Phil read the question out loud before it got swallowed up by the thousands of comments streaming into the chat.

“Well,” he said. “I would start by noticing them. I would say hi, ask how they are, and I would do that every day. And then, um, I would start to talk to them more. I would see them as often as I could. I would talk to them for hours, but I would never get tired of them.

“I’d ask them questions and listen to their long answers, watching as they babble on with light in their eyes. I would laugh with them so hard that my lungs hurt for days after. I would go on trips with them, Jamaica and Japan and America and Australia, the thousands of places they’ve always wanted to go. We would have silly arguments, but we’d always make up.

“I would stare at him when he thinks I’m not looking. I would lean into him when I’m cold and hold his hand when I’m scared. I would do everything with him. And I would call him my best friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked my flufftastic rambling :)


End file.
